The Real Reason
by iVampire R U E X
Summary: Kris is embarking on a journey to collect all the gym badges, but on the way she meets up with team rocket. What will become of Kris? What will her mom say? R R please
1. Prologue

"I'm sorry Kris; we only have two pokemon left

"I'm sorry Kris; we only have two pokemon left. If you want you can wait another week or so and by then we should have more pokemon." Professor Elm said sadly as I followed him down a hall to his laboratory.

"That's ok, can I see you what pokemon you have anyway?" I asked, disappointed. Professor Elm led me to his office and over to a small table that had two pokeballs on it.

"Sure. This one right here is a chikorita. It's a grass type. It's a great starter pokemon, very easy to train. Next to it is a Vulpix. It's a fire type. It's hard to train, sometimes." He said, holding a notepad.

"I want Vulpix." I reached over and grabbed the pokeball.

Professor Elm eyed me. "Are you sure. Well, it's a good starter. It's only level five though, but I think you can handle it and train it. The only move it has is amber and tailwhip." I stared at the pokeball and smiled my very own pokemon. The professor walked towards a cabinet that contained many books about pokemon, opened it and pulled out a red square device. "This here is a pokedex. When you find new pokemon, you pull this out and point it to the pokemon. It will tell you information about it. It's great to have." He handed it to me. When I walked away, one of his assistants ran over to me. I stopped.

"M'am. The professor wanted me to give these to you." He reached into his pockets and pulled out five pokeballs. I took them. When the assistant left, I pulled out vulpix's pokeball off of my belt.

"Go Vulpix!" I said. I threw the pokeball in the air. A bright light shone from it as a 2 foot, 22 pound fox stood. With brown fur, 6 orange tails, and dark brown paws. It was very cute. When I started walking towards it, it stared at me with caution. I bent down and started to pet it. "Hey Vulpix, I'm your new trainer, Kris." The pokemon gave out a small cry, which sounded to me like she was happy. I stood back up and clenched my fist. "I'm going to be the greatest pokemon trainer ever! Vulpix, are you ready to travel and face many obstacles?" Vulpix nodded. "Let's go then." I will be great; and I will be the best of them all! Nobody can stop me. Seconds later, I found myself walking towards home. "I must show you to mom." I smiled and walked faster, Vulpix trotting along side me. It only took twenty minutes to get home. I stopped walking and stared at the small house. My town was nice, but there's no action here. How can my mom stand sitting at a boring police desk doing just paperwork? I shook my head and unlocked the door, letting Vulpix in first. "Mom? Are you home?" No answer. "Great, home alone again. She won't be back until dark." I walked across the hallway and into the dining room where there was a small couch sitting there. I sat down gently and waited for Vulpix to follow me, which she did. I was caressing Vulpix's head; she was soft. Seconds later, I found myself laying motionless with my head resting on the arm of the couch. By my stomach was my pokemon, who was staring up at the ceiling fan. I heard a sound of a door closing; I still didn't open my eyes. But, I knew my mom, Officer Jenny, was home at last.


	2. Chapter 1

"Mom, I'm leaving." I said as I placed my pokedex in my bag. When I opened the door, the cool breeze greeted me. I smiled and closed my eyes. "I can't believe I'm actually doing this." I whispered to Vulpix, who looked at me questioningly. I smirked and started walking towards a path, which should probably take me to the next town. With Vulpix by my side, we were ready to begin the whole life changing scenario. It only took us a few minutes when a trainer ran towards us.

"Hey, you! I bet you're a new trainer, lets have a battle." He said enthusiastically. I looked down at Vulpix then back up to the trainer.

"Alright, go Vulpix!" Vulpix jumped out between the other trainer and I then growled. The other trainer threw his pokeball.

"Hoot-hoot, go!" The hoot-hoot appeared and glared at Vulpix, who kept on growling. Then I noticed I never saw a pokemon like that before. So, I pulled out my pokedex and pointed to the bird pokemon. "It is docile and prefers to avoid conflict. If disturbed, however, it can ferociously strike back." I grinned _perfect just what I need_.

"Vulpix, use amber!" I shouted as flames shout out of Vulpix's mouth. The attack made little damage to the opponent.

"Hoot-hoot. Tackle!" Foe Hoot-hoot darted towards Vulpix, but missed. The other trainer grimaced.

"Vulpix, amber now!" I shouted again. This time it had critical damage, making the hoot-hoot faint. The trainer called back his Hoot-hoot and eyed me with shock.

"Wow, your good." He said. I smirked, "That was a great battle." I nodded and started walking, leaving the other trainer behind. Vulpix ran passed me and stopped in front of me. Vulpix gave a small happy cry.

"Our first battle! And the best part is. We won as well." I said to Vulpix who jumped onto my shoulders. We kept on walking for at least an hour until I stopped. We finally reached the next town. I looked at my map then up to the town sign, 'Cherrygrove City'. I smiled, "We need to stock up on some things." I told Vulpix, who nodded. As I went up to a small shop that had exquisite colors in front of it. Blue, pink, and violet colored flowers swayed as the gentle wind moved them. I walked up and opened the door. "Excuse me?" I said politely. A woman who wore jeans and a blue shirt, covered by an apron approached the counter.

"Yes? Can I help you?" she said happily.

"Yes, I need some potions." I replied as I picked up Vulpix. The woman gave me a small smile and turned around. Few seconds later, she had a box full of purple bottles.

"How many dear?" she asked.

"Um…5 please," I sat Vulpix on the counter and I took off my bag. I searched in a small compartment and pulled out my money.

"That will be 500 yen." I nodded and handed her the money. As I placed my newly purchased item, I heard a loud crash coming from the back of the store. I jumped.

"Good grief, Robert!" The woman yelled out. A male came out with fertilizer in one hand and a small shovel in the other.

"What?" he asked in a rudely manner.

"You have to make noise?" she replied.

"It's not my fault. The shelf came off as I pulled the fertilizer off of it," He said quietly. He looked at me and frowned. Then he walked off.

"I'm sorry about that," she turned to me. I smiled and raised my free hand.

"It's ok. Thank you for the potions." I backed up and turned around. Vulpix jumped off the counter and followed. As I walked outside, I sighed and looked at Vulpix. "Well, Vulpix, it's time to train and earn some badges." I said bluntly. I started walking north. The walk was quiet and peaceful. The trees swayed quietly. I saw only a glimpse of a group of pokemon that were chasing each other. A few minutes later, a trainer jumped in front of us. She startled me.

"Let's battle!" she said forcefully. I smirked and agreed to the battle.

"Sentret! Go!"


End file.
